Down on the Ground
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Mai and Noodle are having a little 'misunderstanding' and it seems that the only way to resolve the fight is by violence and hurtful remarks. Created for TheLustofKilling. Hinting at F to F contact.


Title: Down on the ground

Chapters: One shot

Rating: PG

Category: Gorillaz

Pairing: Noodle X Mai

Warnings: Hinting at F X F. Adult content. Swearing.

Style: Drabble. Doesn't really make sense. If you have no idea who Mai is, I do not see a point in you reading. (Mai is one of my OC for Gorillaz because the band didn't have any other females to create decent stories with. Sorry.)

Summary: Mai and Noodle are having a little 'misunderstanding' and it seems that the only way to resolve the fight is by violence and hurtful remarks.

Request: This story was created for TheLustOfKilling. Penance. Request ended 9-19, 2010.

I had nowhere to go, and nowhere to turn. I was not only out of options, but I was just plain shit out of luck. My knees were on the ground, My hands had been cuffed behind my back. My ankles tied together. My back was slightly arched, my neck twisted back. Along my neck, there was a very hard hand tightening around it. I chocked, yet I knew that it would do nothing to lessen my state.

My eyes were wide open, and they not lay on the barrel of the revolver that seemed to glare at me, but past it. Black, slick, it gleamed in the moon light, as if it were something that should have been a relic, or perhaps some sort of mystical item. I knew full well though that the item was nothing more then a weapon created to take life, and make it painful as it did so.

It wasn't the gun that scared me, nor was it the fact that the bullet inside of it could be launched at any moment. What dug into my heart, and tore at my fear was the person who held the gun. The core of my fear, the only person that could do such a thing, and still be the source of another compelling feeling of thrilling desire. I glared at her, knowing full well of what her limits were, and knowing that lines that she would cross simply to see me squirm. "Open you mouth." She said, her voice nothing more then a mocked out hiss. Her eyes closed into narrow slits. "Listen to me."

My teeth gritted, wanting to open to her command. I did not obey. Obeying an order from her would only result in some sort of further 'power hungry' phase she was now in.

"Go on…Taste it." Her voice was somewhat sweet, and had it not for the ill situation that she had currently put me in, I would have done nothing more then listen to her encouraging words. Instead though, I closed my eyes, listening to the sound as my heart began to pound even harder.

Slowly, the gun backed away, and the tightening hand on my throat began to grip harder. I coached, the sour taste rising in my mouth, as if I were going to throw up. "You're such a tease…" She muttered, leaning down. Closer now, she forced her lips onto my own. Intently, I kissed back. I always did. There would never be time when I would deny her of it. Never.

She let my lips go, and moved back, "And hushed are those same lips, tender and caring. When parted, those same, glorious lips will secret venom, poison that will consume the veins and kill its lover's heart. Beating as the beast inside does beat its foe. You truly are…A monster."

"Noodle…" I whispered out. Such a harmful word and thought evoking phrased sentence…I soon found myself feeling rather sad, guilty almost. The sting of water was at the corner of my eyes. I was crying. For such a person to say something to me, the feelings that it caused me were none too healthy.

"For you…I gave my heart…My thoughts…My very life." Her words were slow, as if she were trying to figure out the exact words that needed to be articulated from her fabrication of inner thoughts. "Now though…If I had any sort of way to go back in time…And never have met, no…Seen you, I would warmly take it. I would turn away from that angle my eye caught you at. I would go home…I would go back to Gorillaz…I would be normal."

"You would be alone." I muttered out, looking up at her. There was really nowhere else I could look. The force of her hand made sure of that. I gasped for air as she used a rapid clenching on my throat.

"Say that again!" She yelled at me, and pointed the gun at my left check, pressing it into my skin hard. I wouldn't doubt if it had left a small indentation when finally pulled away.

"You would be alone Noodle." I said again, my voice not exactly clear, due to the fact that I had been groggy from crying.

She knelt down, taking her hand away from my neck, and placing it onto my chin. "And just where would you be now…Mai?" She looked me in the eyes, seeing the flash of pain that raced through them. "Would you even be alive Mai? Would you be happy now?"

"Are you happy now? Fallen and sick as you are… You have me now… You always have. Noodle, can you preach to me, and full-heartedly tell me that you are not in the wrong? You are not shameful of one act that you have committed?" I glared at her, knowing that the events in my life had all led up to this moment in time. Not only was this her fault, but mine as well for allowing such events to take place and for those same events to led me to this last outcome.

"An angel... Once tall and graceful. Now though, you are bound, chained, and corrupted. Sickened you call me? And Fallen? Mai…You're the most fallen and distraught being that has ever come into my own being. You're not only pathetic, but you are dead as well. Come now… You might as well stay with me. Stop your running. Stop your crying…and be with me." She un-cocked the gun and allowed it to fall back into her Hollister. Her current uniform was an army shirt, jeans, red handkerchief tied around her neck, and a rather large army helmet with goggles on top of it. She looked over me. "Stop being reluctant and face the fact that you're mine…And you always will be."

"You want me…To stay with you and be miserable?" My voice was hard. She was selfish. She was the very core of pain and anger. She took it out on me, constantly. But was I so good myself? Could I really look down my nose at her, and then preach to her that I was so much better. That her image of me as an angel was her own twisted distortion of me. Was it that she looked at me as a higher being then herself, when I looked at her as something much worse then my own person?

I was vain.

I was egotistic.

I'm a monster.

"I can't." I said to her, my voice chocking.

"Maybe then…You can just stay locked up." Noodle stood up completely, "You'll rot…alone…" She didn't look back at me, yet simply just stood there for a few seconds. "Can you live like that? For the rest of your life Mai…Caged up, like a fucking animal?"

"I'm what you make me." And that was the truth of it. It was the way that all beings were. Everything around them was the determining factor of who they would eventually die as. It was the way that I saw Noodle the way that I did, and the way that she would see me.

Straightening up, she snickered down at me. "And so…You'll rot." She spun around, leaving me where I was, never looking back.

The swelling sadness and loneliness was nearly overwhelming, and I almost called her back. But the feeling was only NEARLY overwhelming. My lips never parted again.

End.

10:23pm

11:06pm 9/19/10

-D. D. Darkwriter

Nearly not enough of you is here with me. And I'm not only constantly thinking of this conflict, but the turmoil that you have created in my world is nearly devastating enough to cause me pain.


End file.
